The Science Of Love
by bluemoon815
Summary: Magdalene has always had a crush on Donatello. But, she knows he has feelings for April. When Donnie realizes he likes Maggie back, what will he do when she's kidnapped? This is the fifth story of my "The Next Mutation" series.


"Hand me that screwdriver, Mags,"

Magdalene obliged and handed Donatello the small flathead. "This one?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Donnie replied. He tightened the screw and put the tool down. "Wrench." He held his hand out again, and Maggie handed him the wrench. "Hammer." Maggie sighed before handing him the small hammer.

"Remind me what we're building this for?" she asked.

"Leo and Raph both wanted us to build this for Venus and Leah." Donnie explained. "They want to surprise them."

 _"If only you could mean it for me,"_ Maggie thought to herself. She had had a crush on the smart turtle ever since he was able to turn her and her sisters turtles permanently. But, she loved from afar. Donnie had the biggest crush on the human April O'Neil. Maggie kept herself up at night in the lab thinking about how to make Donnie notice her, but to no avail. Truth be told, she was slightly jealous of the redhead. And Maggie knew that April didn't like Donnie back, she told her that she liked the street vigilante, Casey Jones. She brushed her straight black hair behind her ear.

"Ok!" Donnie announced. "Finished!"

"You wanna go hang it up?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Sure," Donnie agreed. The two turtles in purple quickly carried the heavy and big object to the front entrance of the lair. The proceeded to hang it up, making sure the lights were turned off. "Ready?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Guys, we're ready!" Maggie shouted. Leonardo and Raphael came out from the dojo, leading Venus de Milo and Leona by their hands.

"Alright, alright," Venus said, letting go of Leo's hand. "The jig's up."

"Yeah," Leah agreed, smirking at Raph. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Raph said.

"Hit it, guys!" Leo yelled, giving the signal for Michelangelo and Catherine to turn the object lights on. Said object was a bright, glowing sign with alternating light blue and pink lightbulbs that spelled out, _"I love you."_ Venus and Leah both gasped and placed their hands over their mouths, then lowered them to their hearts with a smile. "Do you guys like it?" Leo asked with uncertainty.

"We love it!" both the girls exclaimed and threw their arms around their turtle. The guys embraced the girls and then proceeded to kiss them. Maggie saw how in love they were, and it brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Checking to make sure her Bo staffs were still in their sheaths, she cast one more longing look at Donnie before slipping away out of the lair and up to the surface.

When she arrived in an alleyway, that's when she fell on her shell and let her tears fall free. "Why?" she said in between sobs. "I've tried everything to hook him, and he hardly even notices me. He's way too into April. I know she doesn't like him back, but just... why? Why am I not good enough for you, Donatello?!" She let out another sob and dried her tears before they became icicles in the cold weather. Maggie sat up before hearing a strange electronic sound. Becoming alert, she stood and drew her weapons, squeezing and twirling them, making the blades pop out. "Who's there?" she demanded. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly hit the thing with her staffs, swiping it's head clean off. Wait, it's head?! Maggie gasped, "The Kraang!"

"It is one of the ones known as the Turtles." one said.

"It is the one known as Magdalene, Kraang." said another.

"You are coming with us, Turtle," one grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. "Your superior brains will be of valued use for Kraang."

Maggie barely had time to haul shell before a droid hit her in the head with something cold and hard. Maggie could feel her glasses slide off of her face before giving in to unconsciousness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile, back at the lair, the sisters were sleeping in their rooms. Venus sensed something wad not right, but being a shinobi, that was expected. She sat up to see Maggie's dark purple bed still perfectly made, untouched. "Anyone seen Maggie?" Katie and Leah then popped up.

"Not since last night," Katie said. "Wait!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Do dreams count? Cause I just had a dream that me and Maggie were rodeo detectives, and..."

"Uh, do you mind?" asked Venus.

"Ok," Katie said with anticipation. "But you'll never guess who stole the Buckaroo Diamond!"

"You done?" said Leah.

"Yeah," Katie said, face falling, but then it lit up immediately. "It was the clown!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her brown shoulder length curls.

"Maggie!" Venus called, getting up and walking out of the room. Leah and Venus followed suit. "Ok, where would Maggie go to stay there all night?"

"The dojo?" Leah asked.

"No, that's me," Venus shook her head.

"Really?" Leah teased. "I thought it was Leo's room."

"Shut up!" her older sister said. "It's not like you and Raph are any different." Leah blushed and her tail began to twitch at the mention of Raphael.

Katie piped up to stop her sisters from fighting. "What about her and Donnie's lab?"

"Perfect!" Venus and Leah said simultaneously. The three sisters ran to the lab and threw the doors open. Venus used her powers to shine a light so the girls could see. She swept the light around the room, most of it being empty until a voice said...

"You know there's a light switch, right?" The lights came on to reveal a wide awake Donatello with bleary eyes. He looked exhausted.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah asked. "You look horrible."

"Thanks, Leah." Donnie replied sarcastically. "I'm worried about Maggie. We were supposed to pull an all nighter to try and make some alterations to the force field. She never showed up. I waited for her, and I lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was nearly midnight. I couldn't sleep after that."

"Yeah, she probably left cause she's jealous that you have a crush on April."

"Leah!" Venus snapped.

"Oh, like I'm wrong." The pink- clad sister replied.

"Wait, Maggie's jealous that I like April?" Donnie said, shocked.

"Uh, yeah." Leah said again. "It's kinda obvious."

"Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man! What am I gonna do?" The sisters looked at each other, not knowing how to help the freaking out turtle. But they looked back up when Donnie stopped freaking. "I know what I'm gonna do," he said. "I'm gonna go after her." He grabbed his Bo staff and ran out of his lab, swinging the door shut and blowing a gust of air at the remaining three sisters.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%:%%%%:%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Donnie made it to the surface. He already knew where to go first. "April!" he whispered to the window. "April, are you there?" After the third knock, she came to the window.

"Oh, hey Donnie," the redhead greeted. "What's up?" She noticed Donnie's concerned look. "Hey are you ok?"

"Uh, April..." he started. "What would you do if you just realized you like someone and they like you but don't think you like them back?"

"Is this about Maggie?" April asked. Donnie responded with a nod.

"I finally realized how much I like her. But what do I do?"

"Easy," April said. "You just tell her you like her. There's no need to fear rejection because she likes you back." Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, thanks April." Donnie said. He started to leave before turning around again. "And... tell Casey that there's no competition anymore." Before April could question what he meant, Donnie was gone.

The smart turtle looked all over town for Maggie, to apologize and tell her how he felt. Donnie searched and searched for her, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find her. He was about to give up, until a shiny object caught his eye in an alleyway. He didn't hesitate to jump down to examine what it was. It appeared to be behind a trash can, so he line there and saw a dead, hollowed out Kraang droid. Further away from the robot was another object. Donnie drew nearer to it and saw that the object was a black pair of rectangular framed glasses. The same pair that belonged to...

"Maggie!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Venus, Leah, and Katie stood there. They never expected Donnie to move that fast. In fact, they stared at the door for so long, all three of them jumped when the other door slid open to reveal Leo, Raph, and Mikey. "What happened?" Leo asked. Venus walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Donnie went after Maggie alone. She left last night and didn't come back."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Raph asked, standing behind Leah, his arm around her chest, and his hand on her inner thigh.

"No clue, dude," Katie said.

"Wait, Venus!" Mikey piped up. "Can't you use your powers to track her down?"

"I can try." she said. Venus pulled away from Leo. She put a finger on the side of her head and began to concentrate. Her eyes snapped open after a few minutes. "I think she's in trouble." Venus said.

"Well then, we gotta go after her." Leah said.

"Go after whom?" said a voice from the doorway. It was Master Splinter.

" Maggie's been captured, Sensei." Venus said.

"Yeah," Raph agreed. "And Donnie went after her by himself."

"What do we do, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"First, find Donatello. Then save Magdalene." Splinter replied.

"Hai Sensei." said the six turtles as they all rushed out of the lab.

They soon made it to the surface, they looked as over town for Donnie. "Why would Donnie try to rescue Maggie by himself?" Leo asked. Leah stopped all of a sudden, causing the others to stop as well.

"Uh, maybe because I told him that Maggie's jealous that he likes April." she said.

"What?" Leo said. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Maggie's jealous that he likes April!" Leah defended.

"Well, yeah, but you don't tell him that!"

"That's what I said, Leo." Venus said. Leah responded with another eye roll and a groan before the Turtles took off again. They searched for another good half hour before Katie called everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, look." She pointed down to the alley and the others ran over. They all looked down to see.

"Donnie." Raph said as they imputed down.

"Oh, hey guys." Donnie stood add he stood up.

"Have you found Maggie?" Venus asked, getting right to the point.

"Well, not exactly," Donnie blushed.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Mikey said.

"I tracked Maggie's T-Phone to this location and now I'm trying to get inside."

"But why would Maggie be in an old abandoned warehouse?" Raph asked.

"She was captured by the Kraang." Donnie explained, his head down.

"Ok, that's it," Leah said. "No Kraang messes with my sister and gets away with it."

"Right, Leah," Venus smiled. "Alright, assume the positions." The three sisters positioned themselves at the heavy steel door. Venus was in the middle, and Leah and Katie were flanking her on either side. Venus began to count. "One." Leah did the next one.

"Two."

Finally, Katie yelled, "Three!" With no trouble at all the sisters kicked the door down, sending up a cloud of dust. Leo and Raph sighed.

"I love when she does that." they whispered.

"Maggie coulda done that, too, you know." Donnie said.

"Oh, great. You're already getting started on that." Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, can that wait until after we save her?" Leo asked.

"Well, if we're gonna save her, then what are we waiting for?" Donnie almost yelled. "There are Kraang in there trying to hurt my sweet little chinchilla."

"Are you guys done?" Mikey asked, standing by the girls. His brothers took off after them into the warehouse.

"Ok, where do we start, guys?" Katie asked Leo and Venus when they came to a series of tunnels. The place was similar to the Kraang prison before the first invasion.

"I think it's best if we split up," Leo replied. "Mikey and Katie, you go right. Raph and Leah you take the left tunnel. Venus and I will go straight."

"We'll fight any Kraang we see," Venus said. "Donnie, you find Maggie. Go anywhere you can." Donnie nodded and ran off down the straight tunnel, then took a right. He heard the others take off as well. He ran past all of the cells, finding them empty. Until he came to one at the end, he looked inside, and saw a shape sitting in the corner, head covered in straight black hair. It was Maggie!

"Maggie!" Donnie said. The female turtle looked up, saw Donnie and immediately put her head back down. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out." he took out his electronic lock picker and worked on getting the door to unlock and he quickly succeeded. He ran into the cell and to Maggie's side, grabbing one of her hands. "Maggie let's get outta here!" But the dark-purple masked turtle snatched her hand away.

"No, you get out of here, Donnie," she said with bitterness. "Why would you care whether I was dead or alive? The only thing you care about is April." Donnie was taken aback by her words. He never thought Maggie's sweet demeanor could change in two seconds flat.

"Oh really?" he countered. "If I only cared about April, would I do this?" Donnie grabbed a lock of Maggie's hair and forced her head back before smashing his lips on hers. She tensed with anger at first, but then she relaxed.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Magdalene..." he said. "I never realized how much you meant to me until I almost lost you. It's you that I like."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That I lutetium, vanadium, europium you." Donnie said smiling. Maggie was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Put the symbols together." She thought about the symbols of the elements. lutetium's symbol was Lu, vanadium's symbol was V, and europium's symbol wad Eu. She took that out and the pieces clicked. He spelled out "love". Donnie really did love her! She smiled immediately and tackled him to the ground, planting kisses all over his face.

"I love you, too, Donnie," she said. "I love you, too." Maggie crawled off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"Do what did the Kraang want you for?" Donnie asked.

"They wanted to use me for my brains," Maggie explained. "They said I would be of valued use for them."

"Well, not anymore. We're getting out of here." He took her hand in his and together they ran off to find the others. After I while of searching, the pair heard gunshots and the clanging of metal. They rounded the corner and saw their siblings fighting the last off the Kraang. Maggie took a throwing star and tossed it at the one remaining droid, slicing it's head in half. Katie, who was standing in front of it. She turned around.

"Maggie!" she exclaimed, running to hug her big sister. Venus and Leah turned around and had the same reaction. The sisters all developed in a hug before breaking apart.

"So are we getting outta here or what?" Raph smiled.

"One step ahead of you, bro." Donnie said as he pulled out a smoke bomb. The Turtles disappeared.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at the lair, Maggie and Donnie were in their lab, modifying the force field. "Craziest day ever," Maggie commented.

"If you're gonna stay with us," said Donnie. "There's way more crazy where that came from."

Maggie slipped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I'll take it. As long as I can be with you." She then pulled his face down to hers to capture him in another kiss.

 **THE END**

 **So there it is. My Magatello one-shot. This had taken a long time, but I finally got past my writers block and started to write it down. I thought it would be cute for Donnie to confess to Maggie in the way that he did, and yes I did Google it! Seems like the only couple left is Mikey and Katie, but I need to know if you went that or not. Just PM ow review of you want a Michaelatherine one-shot. XOXO - Blue.**


End file.
